


bravely I will go

by Riana1



Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon
Genre: F/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to take Merida skating. </p><p>Keyword tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bravely I will go

The death gripe she had on his collar was enough to stop Jack from laughing out loud. For someone as comfortable in her physicality as Merida to be so uncertain, even on ice, and be so dang adorable doing so- Jack was just glad to have the excuse to hold her hand (though he would deny to his grave no matter how wiggly Hiccup got his eyebrows- not everyone was lucky enough to be in secretly in love with a girl who gave hugs on the fly- Jack would take what he could get).

"Don’t ya let go now, Jack Frost," Merida stammered as her sense of balance slid from beneath her again. Jack smiled and tucked Merida in closer, letting her grip easy up on his collar and arm.

"I don’t plan on ever letting go."


End file.
